gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 89
What Happens Twice, Happens Thrice (2度あることは3度ある, Nido aru koto wa sando aru) is the first part of the eighty-ninth episode of Gintama, which is a two-part episode. Introduction Part A The spirit of Gintoki's sword appears to draw Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura into his world to teach them the ultimate technique! Part B Kondou, Hijikata, and Sougo are drawn into another world by a naked goddess of Victory! Their first response is to ignore her and instead arrest her for public indecency... Plot Part A Kagura awakens in a pitch-black area and a disembodied voice awakens both Shinpachi and Gintoki. Perplexed by their situation the group falls back asleep, only to be pestered to awaken by the disembodied voice. Finally, the voice reveals himself to be the Spirit of Gintoki's Bokutō named Toyako. Toyako reveals that Gintoki has proven himself to be the appropriate person to unlock his full power to become stronger. On the other hand, Gintoki has zero interest in becoming stronger. Hearing this perplexes and goes onto say that he can learn a special ability from him. He even tries to convince Shinpachi and Kagura to learn this ultimate move. However, the two of them simply have no interest in the matter. Put off by the lackluster response to his offer, Toyako tries to goad the group into agreeing to his offer it but they simply fall asleep. Toyako then disparages and chastises the Yorozuya, prompting Gintoki and Kagura to attack his thighs. Rolling on the ground in pain, Toyako is reprimanded by the two for annoying them with his goading. However, Toyako remains obstinate in teaching the group his new ultimate move. He then forbids them from returning to their world until they learn his ultimate move. The Yorozuya have no problem with that declaration and make themselves at home. The group then scavenge, Toyako's room and find various embarrassing things around his room. Fed up with the Yorozuya, he wants them to leave. Hearing this, Toyako's Mother reprimands him and apologizes to the Yorozuya for his behavior. Toyako's Mother also manages to convince the Yorozuya to learn the ultimate move, however, Toyako refuses. This leads to a dispute between the two and Toyako uses the ultimate move on his mother. Regretting his actions, Toyako's father arrives home from work. Immediately the father uses his own ultimate move on his son. Surviving the attack, Toyako's Mother coaxes Toyako to defeat his father to emancipate his father from his curse. Gintoki and Kagura then leap into action and attack Toyako and his Father's thighs. Toyako then congratulates the group for learning the ultimate move, "Thigh Burst", prompting a retaliation from the Yorozuya. Back at the Yorozuya's home, the group are shown sleeping, as Gintoki's Bokutō cracks. Part B Okita awakens in a white space area. He, Kondo, and Hijikata then arise to the beckoning of a woman's voice. Briefly perplexed by their surroundings, they decide to go back to sleep. The woman's voice from a pink fluorescent light beckons them once again to awaken. The trio remains obstinate to the voice's plea and afterward, they wake up feeling refreshed. They're then approached by the voice woman who beckoned them, a naked woman with long lush orange hair. Immediately, Hijikata handcuffs and places the woman under arrest, for indecent exposure. The woman tries to reason with Hijikata that she's not a pervert. The officer hears nothing of it; claiming she's a true pervert like Okita is a true sadist. This leads to a dispute with Okita who retorts that Hijikata is a true dog food enthusiast. To quell the two's anger, the woman introduces herself as the goddess of Victory. The revelation of the woman actually being a "goddess" Hijikata notes the trouble that this will cause them. Okita claims that his sadistic reasoning should put her in her place. The goddess continues to try and reason with the two pointing out the evident white background. It's figured by Okita that the animators were simply being lazy. So once again the Goddess requests to be released from her handcuffs. Hijikata still refuses and refutes her claims that there hasn't been any gods that have been arrested. An emotional Kondo begs the two to release the Goddess after reading her diary. Flustered, the Goddess tries to retrieve it but Kondo doesn't allow her to. Eventually, Kondo explains to his co-workers the Goddess' situation, however, he only offers her a lighter sentence to her crime. Disconcerted by the trio's attitude to her at that point. The Goddess proclaims she'll keep them in her white area space forever. Unfazed by the situation, Kondo points out that she has had terrible luck with men in the past. Soon after, the Goddess cooks some bacon and eggs for the trio, while Hijikata chastises her. Kondo defends her, prompting a snide remark from Okita about how he's like the husband in the group. Kondo dressed as a stereotypical husband rebutted that Otae is his one true love. The remark remains unconvinced from Kondo's appearance. Playing the role of something along the lines a corrupted fool, Okita steals the Goddess' purse from her dresser. The Goddess tries to stop him which Okita gets abrasive. At that moment a short, fat, and bushy-haired individual arrives and shouts at Okita to stop. The individual declares his love for the Goddess as he's watched her constantly from afar. Kondo, ironically calls him a stalker and reveals from the Goddess' diary that the individual is the God of Death. Furthermore, the Death God committed adultery against her causing the two to break up 2 years ago. She still, however, harbors feelings for him to that day. The true God of Death arrives and the other person is revealed to be the god of poverty. The God of Death reveals that he never committed adultery 2 years ago. Kondo then inquires if it was the case of domestic violence. Another Death God arrives, proclaiming that wasn't him. He then proclaims that the Goddess has dated for two years a slew of other gods. All of the Gods then confront her, while the trio claims that the woman is a horrible b****. Afterward, the Goddess sobs to the trio that she's lost everything and that she was simply lonely. Okita's sadistic mode turns on and he manipulates the Goddess to retrieve everything from the gods by fighting them. They succeed in their endeavor, however, once they accomplished this. The tiny shrine hanging in the Shinsengumi dojo cracks and falls to the ground, Okita soundly sleeps. Characters *Kagura *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Toyako *Okita Sougo *Hijikata Toushirou *Kondou Isao *Megami *Shimura Tae (mentioned) Trivia *The first half of the episode is a parody of Zangetsu from BLEACH. *The second half is a parody of two characters in BLEACH. **The girl which calls herself a goddess, resembles Inoue Orihime from Bleach. (hair color and clips in her hair) ***When the goddess lovers are shown, one of them - named shinigami resemble Kurosaki Ichigo in his Hollow Mask Category:Episodes